The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a toy exercise apparatus for a doll with articulated limbs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been made for use with dolls and the like to simulate a play environment. Toy vehicles or the like for use with dolls appear to be very common, with the doll being removable.
Such a toy is shown and described in British Pat. No. 1,430,513, entitled "Animated Figure Toy", published Mar. 31, 1976. This patent shows and describes a figure toy having movable limbs, with at least one of the limbs being provided with a pile fabric having loops for engaging a pile fabric having hooks on a movable part of a toy vehicle, such as a wagon or tricycle. Connection of the hook fabric to the loop fabric simulates movement of the limbs of the doll upon movement of the toy vehicle. In one embodiment pile fabric connectors are affixed to the hands and feet of the figure toy for interconnection to mating fabric patches on the handlebars and pedals of a tricycle, thus making the doll or figure toy removable. Another animated toy is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,950, entitled "Action Toy", issued Nov. 14, 1978 to Becker. In this device, a tricycle is provided with shoe-shaped pedals, a toy figure is secured to the seat thereof, and elastomeric members interconnect the pedals and the figure to simulate legs which flex upon movement of the tricycle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved animated toy using a figure toy and an apparatus in connection therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved exercise toy for use with a doll having movable or articulated leg members.